Una historia extraña
by Ryu-kun
Summary: Bueno este fanfic se estoy haciendo a un amigo.. que le encanta el yaoi.. y el romance.. espero no regarla demasiado.. basicamente es crossover entre varias temporadas.. advetencia yaoi fuerte en proximos capitulos


Una realidad diferente.  
  
Capitulo 1  
Una pequeña reunión inesperada  
  
Episodio 1.  
Izzy crea un caos.  
  
  
Prologo  
Un pequeño cambio.  
El destino solo necesita un pequeño cambio para ser alterado.  
Para formar otra historia.  
Para formar otro sueño.  
Otra vida.  
Y tal vez encontrarse entre gente desconocida.  
  
  
  
  
  
01 de agosto de 1999.  
  
Isla File.  
  
Con toda seguridad conoces la historia de como siete niños fueron a parar a una isla desconocida en donde conocieron a unos nuevos amigos.  
Vimos como lucharon por sus vidas.  
Y al final como cuando la gran oscuridad estuvo a punto de acabar con ellos.  
La esperanza de un pequeño niño cambió el destino de todos.  
  
Pero.  
¿Que tal si?  
  
  
Isla File.  
La mansión de Devilmon.  
  
Después de una ovípara cena y un baño refrescante lo niños se prepararon para ir a dormir en unas camas muy suaves, que daban la impresión de que los conducirían al país de los sueños, para dormir el sueño de los justos.  
(Nota: ¿Si todo en la mansión fue una ilusión?.. y me refiero a todo.. la cena el baño.. Eso quiere decir que Devimon vio desnudos a todos los niños.. mmm a eso se le llama vouyerismo.. La pregunta es por que no los atacó en ese momento.. Seguramente fue porque andaba de mirón.. Y no dudaría por ningún momento que algunos de ustedes si no es que todos hubieran deseado ver algo más.. ¬.¬ Conozco a gente que sí.  
  
  
Pero nos estamos desviando.  
  
  
"Mimi quisiera cambiar mi cama por la tuya dijo el pequeño Tk a la caprichosa mimi que estaba quejándose de que sus sabanas estuvieran un poco rasposas..  
  
Sin embargo Mimi no era caprichosa. Los que pasaba era que no tenía otra cosa que hacer más que quejarse. sus amigas estaban en otro mundo ellas no sabían que había sido secuestrada por unas extrañas luces y estaba en un mundo muy extraño.  
  
"¿Porque?" preguntó la niña un poco sorprendida por la pregunta del pequeño niño, hermano del rubio que la traía muy entusiasmada.  
"porque estoy cansado de tus berrinches que estas dando a cada rato" pensó el pequeño mientras miraba a la niña. Pero había otra razón por la que querría cambiar de cama.  
  
"Ohh porque quiero dormir cerca de la puerta.. es que si en la noche me dan ganas de ir al baño.. quiero sin perturbar nadie" dijo mientras se sonrojaba un poco debido a que a veces tenía problemas de incontinencia o micción nocturna que no podía controlar.  
  
Mimi estuvo callada unos segundos, algo muy inusual en ella mientras miraba la cama de Tk. (mmm.. estaré en medio de Matt y Tai.. e Izzy estará frente a mí) pensó unos segundos muy contenta de tener a lso chicos más guapos para admirar. (Si tengo suerte esta noche podré ver algo más de ellos) pensó la niña al recordar que solo una delgada sabana y una bata se interponían entre la desnudez de los chicos  
  
"Por supuesto que intercambio mi cama por la tuya" dijo mimi muy contenta mientras iba dando saltitos hacia la cama de Tk. Con una sonrisa nerviosa se recostó en la cama mientras estaba rodeada por chicos guapos.  
  
Este evento evitó como unos quince minutos de charla sin sentido por parte de mimi.   
Sora bufo y puso los ojos en blanco mientras se dejaba caer en su cama. "Que suerte tiene la mendiga" dijo Sora muy molesta mientras miraba al apuesto rubio que estaba a un lado de Mimi. "Desviviéndome para tratar bien al hermano de Matt, para que esto este pasando" pensó muy molesta la chica.  
  
"Maldición" pensaron Tai y Matt al ver que mimi obstaculizaba la vista de ambos. Los dos chicos no podía contemplarse mutuamente debido a que la niña les tapaba la vista.  
  
"Genial y ahora el llorón esta a un lado mío en lugar de estar frente a mí" dijo en voz baja Izzy mientras escuchaba como tk se recostaba en la cama a su derecha.  
"Si al menos fuera su hermano el que estuviera junto a mí" pensó un poco turbado por esos pensamientos mientras se sonrojaba levemente.  
  
(No me importaría tener cerca a Tk.. siempre y cuando su hermano me.. pero que estoy pensando) Izzy se echó la almohada en la cara para evitar que vieran que el niño del conocimiento se estaba poniendo muy rojo.  
  
Todos los chicos cerraron sus ojos y trataron de conciliar el sueño para evitar cualquier tipo de charla con Mimi.  
  
Veinte minutos después.  
"Tai.. quiero ir al baño" le dijo Agumon a Tai  
  
Sin saberlo diez minutos después las camas de los niños estaban volando hacia diferente regiones de la isla file.  
  
Nosotros conocemos que pasó con ellos.  
Sabemos de la pelea de Tai y Matt.  
Sabemos de los problemas que pasaron Sora y Joe con el gran Bakemon.  
Sin embargo.  
El cambio permanecía en el aire.  
  
Izzy cayó cerca de un templo en donde había muchas inscripciones en sus paredes. El pelirrojo contempló con éxtasis el código mientras conectaba su computadora y empezaba teclear muy entusiasmado por el hecho de hacerlo funcionar en su computadora.  
  
La cama de Tk cayó cerca de donde se encontraba, en la isla opuesta a la de él. Shumon y su amigo del cual no recuerdo su nombre miraron caer a un niño semidesnudo del cielo.  
  
Miraron al chico ponerse los zapatos y sus shorts y entonces saltaron para atacarlo cuando el niño se estaba poniendo su camisa.  
  
Shumon saltó sobre patamon y ambos rodaron por el suelo. En donde Shumon empezó a mover sus dedos sobre una de las partes mas sensible de Patamon impidiéndole moverse libremente y haciendo que no se pudiera defenderse.  
  
El otro digimon saltó sobre el estomago de Tk.  
El peso del digimon hizo que el pequeño perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de espaldas.   
  
Este digimon imitó a Shumon y comenzó a hacerle lo mismo que le estaban haciendo a Patamon. Haciendo el mismo ataque despiadado y sin misericordia hacia el pequeño niño que no podía defenderse de un ataque como este pues no estaban preparado para algo como esto.  
  
Fue entonces como Sonidos inusuales en esa parte del bosque se empezaron a oír mientras el aire de los pulmones de Tk y patamon se empezaba a vaciar.  
  
"Basta por favor" suplicaron los dos mientras las manos de Shumon y el otro recorrían la piel desnuda de ambos.  
  
Tk trataba de escapar pero no podía reunir las fuerzas para hacerlo.  
Ambos digimons incrementaron su ataque sin misericordia en contra de los dos amigos.  
  
Tk y patamon ya no podía aguantar más.. sentía que sus pulmones estaba a punto de estallar.. Si tk no hubiera tenido sus zapatos puestos las cosas hubieran sido muy difícil escapar de los dos digimons que los tenía atrapados.  
  
Tk en un desperado intento de que aquella tortura terminará golpeó al digimon que lo tenía cautivo con su mochila la cual traía su digibyte en una de las correas. El aparato emitió una luz que elimino el virus que tenían los dos digimons los cuales los liberaron de inmediato.  
  
Los dos cautivos finalmente dejaron de reír. Pues Shumon y su amigo dejaron de hacerles cosquillas en sus respectivas barrigas.   
  
Finalmente Tk sentía como le dolían sus mandíbulas después del ataque despiadado que había sufrido.. casi se había quedado sin aliento mientras shumon y su amigo les hacían cosquillas.  
  
El chico se recuperó unos minutos y después de vestirse le preguntaron a los dos digimons si habían visto a alguien más.  
  
Después de unas breves indicaciones, los dos comprendieron que alguien había caído del otro lado de la isla.  
  
  
tk y patamon se detuvieron al ver le gran espacio que separaba a las dos partes.  
"Wooaa.. no creo poder cruzar eso.. y no creo que tu me puedas cargar Patamon" dijo tk un poco desanimado. El deseaba para variar encontrar su hermano y que no fuera al revés.  
  
Fue en ese momento enque una idea apareció en la mente de Tk.  
"Patamon lleva mi mochila a la otra isla.. y buscame una soga" dijo el pequeño mientras en su mente empezarona defilar imágenes de un conocido hombre mono.  
  
"No entiendo" dijo Patamon mientras se apresuraba para obedecer a Tk.  
"Ya lo sabrás cuando me traigas la liana" dijo Tk el cual no podía contener la emoción, su hermano o sus padres nunca lo dejaría hacer eso..  
  
Pero esto era una emergencia.. y además sería divertido.  
Al poco rato regresó Patamon con una liana en sus boca. Dicha liana estaba fuertemente sujeta a un árbol.  
  
Tk la tomó en sus manos con ansiedad y muchisima emoción.  
"mm tk.. deberías atártela alrededor de la cintura por si acaso" dijo Patamon el cual comprendió la idea de Tk.  
  
"De acuerdo" dijo Tk conciente de era mejor asegurarse.  
Así el pequeño se ajustó la soga alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo para no caerse de la soga.  
  
Tk se subió encima de un árbol para tener aun mas velocidad.  
"Bien patamon allá voy" dijo Tk mientras se dejaba deslizar por la liana como nuestro arácnido amigo y bien conocido que acaba de estrenar una película con muy bueno resultados.  
  
"Ahhhoooooaaaaaoooooooaaaa" gritó Tk muy emocionado al estar haciendo este tipo de cosas.  
"Tk.. cuidado con el.. uhhhhuuu" dijo patamon el cual cerró los ojos apara no ver la colisión del niño contra una roca. (Disculpen no pude evitarlo.. Es que he oido demasiado la canción de George of the jungle)  
  
Patamon fue capaz de detener la caída de su protegido al sostener la lianada y enredarla en una roca a pesar de su tamaño patamon podía levantar en vuelo a Tk por unos segundos así que no hubo mucho problema en subir al pequeño niño que despertó justo cuando lo empezaba a subir.  
  
"Genial.. ahora que ya todo el trabajo estaba hecho" refunfuño Patamon.  
"¿Estas bien Tk?" preguntó el pequeño mamifero volador.  
  
"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" empezó a llorar Tk mientras sentí el dolor en su frente. "Me duele mucho" gritó tk mientras se cubría su cabecita.  
  
Pasaron unos veinte minutos hasta que el pequeño dejó de llorar.. Y se dirigió hacia el sitio donde estaba Izzy.  
  
Finalmente entrarón al dicho templo en ruinas donde había luces eléctricas y contactos en los árboles.(Quiero uno de esos árboles, para mi casa y que así no nos cobre esas exorbitantes sumas por prender el aire acondicionado)  
  
Como de costumbre Izzy estaba en otro mundo entuasiasmado por que casi terminaba con el código que estaba escribiendo en su computadora.  
  
"Hola Izzy" dijo Tk mientras se acercaba al pelirrojo muy feliz.  
"Hola Tk" fueron su spalabras un poco sorprendido de verlo solo sin su hermano.  
"Veo que ya estas escribiendo de neuvo en tu computadora" dijo Tk al verlo trabajar arduamente.  
"Me preguntaba si podría hacer que Patamon digievolucionará" dijo el pequeño muy emocionado.  
"Mmm creo que si.. pero tomará un tiempo.. dejame primero terminar con esto y después te aviso" dijo el pelirrojo mientras continuaba con su vista en el muro.  
"¿Tardarás mucho?"  
"Si.. porque no te duermes y así el tiempo pasa más rápido" dijo Izzy mientras continuaba.  
Tk se quedó callado unos segundos.. poder hacer que patamon digievolucionará lo tenía extremadamente agitado. El era el unico que no había logrado evolucionar para proteger a nadie.  
Si Izzy podía lograrlo era posible que su hermano ya no lo cuidará tanto.. Tk querría mucho a su hermano.. pero a veces detestaba la forma en como él lo trataba como a un bebé.  
"De acuerdo Izzy.. me voy a dormir un rato.. cuando termines podrás ayudar a patamon" preguntó el pequeño.  
"Por supuesto" dijo Izzy sonriendo mientras seguía mirando el código.  
  
Tk se acostó en el psio.. ya estaba acostumbrado a eso.. pero estaba se había traído la sabana de su cama y con ella se arropó. Junto con patamon comenzaron a roncar levemente mientras Izzy escribía en su computadora.  
  
Tentomon bostezó mientras veía asu protegido ignorer todo y seguir escribiendo así que se fue a dormir con los pequeños.  
Sin saberlo una figura los observaba.  
  
Centauromon el antiguo guardín de la ruinas estaba siendo controlado por las fuerzas de las tinieblas,  
  
Al mismo tiempo que levantaba su brazo para dispar. Izzy terminaba el programa y lo ejecutaba en su computadora. En cuestión de segundos pasó todo an rapidoq ue nadie pudo hacer anda para alejarse de ese sitio.  
  
Cuando Izzy activó el programa una luz cegadora salió de la pantalla de su computadora haciendo que Centauromon errará el disparó y alcanzará los engrandes negros que había cerca.  
  
La explosión resultante lanzó fragmentos de los engrandes en todas direcciones.. Una de lso fragmentos colisionó con la computadora de Izzy y otros entraron en los digibytes de los dos chicos.  
  
La luz y el programa infectado reaccionaron de una manera única y extraña. Mientras la computadora de Izzy emitía extraños sonidos..   
  
El templo comenzó a inundarse de luz y una aurora boreal cubrió la isla donde estaban..  
Cuando la luz se extinguió..  
La isla había desaparecido..  
Y con ella..  
Había desaparecido dos personas muy importantes..  
Dichas personas tenían en sus corazones las semillas de la esperanza y el conocimiento..  
Y sin ellas el futuro..  
Empezó a cambiar para ajustarse a la nueva realidad que estaba formándose con la ausencia de los dos niños más importantes..  
  
Uno con la capacidad de comprender el digimundo..  
Y otro con la capacidad de despertar el amor y la compasión en un niño amargado por su vida.  
  
Continued later..  
  
Comments: 


End file.
